Together
by cleo4ever44
Summary: 21 year old single mother Cassie meets single father Edward, is it love at first sight? Or was it a fail from the start?
1. Chapter 1

**Together!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything but twilight!**

**Summary: 21 year old single mother Cassie Gerkins moves to Forks with her family. With the oldest of the siblings getting married everything is chaotic. In the mist of all this will she find romance with single father Edward?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Getting Ready**

**Cassie (pov)**

Thinking to myself I kept asking why I agreed to move out here. Oh yeah now I remember because we all wanted to be closer to our older brother Declan and his soon to be wife, and son Oliver. You may be wondering a little bit about our family.

Let's take a walk down memory lane. Out of the total ten pregnancies my parents conceived 14 kids. So that's two sets of twins and one set of triplets and the rest were single babies. I'm 21 years old with a five year old named Arthemis. I know what you must be thinking, and I'll answer it. Yes I did get pregnant at a young age. I believe I was 17 at the time. I thought I was in "love" with my boyfriend of 2 years. Well the tables were turned and true colors were shown. That's the past and this is the future. I don't regret having my daughter.

She was the best thing I ever got out of that relationship. She is my little warrior. For her age she is so smart and out going. I couldn't be any more happier with my life. Okay back to my family, my sister Justine (you pronounce it just-teen) also has a daughter. Caitilin, she is only 1 years old and she looks like a little angel.

I leaned back into my seat and glared out the window on the plane. I was broke out of my gaze from a little tap on my right tight. I turned to the source and took out my headphones.

"Yes Arty" I asked my daughter using my favorite nickname I had for her. She had packed up all her crayons and coloring books into her carry-on.

"Mommy I'm hungry. Can I get something to eat? Please." She asked in her angelic voice. Most five year olds don't speak to clearly, but Arty speaks perfect English. I've been babbling so much I almost forgot to tell you were we are from. We are flying all the way from Italy.

I have an accent, but it's barely noticeable.

I pressed the service button in front of me and waited for the flight attendant to come.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. I looked up at the small brunette then looked back at Arthemis.

"What do you guys have to eat?" I asked sitting up in my chair, placing my feet flat on the plane floor.

"Here take a look at the menu" she suggested. I grabbed the menu and open it up ready the items.

"I'll have the sea food salad, and the honey mustered chicken nuggets for her" I closed the menu and handed it over to the attendant.

"Anything else?" she asked with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Do you want anything?" I asked my little sister Demi who was on the other side of Arty.

"Yes please, could I have the same as Arthemis?"

"Okay your food will be out in a while." with one lasted smile she walked away.

Arty started squirming around in her seat. "What's forks going to be like?" she asked looking up at me from under her thick eyelashes. Her bleach blonde hair fanning around her face creating a golden orb.

"Well from what I heard it's very rainy and cold" I stated.

Arty's face fell into a frown "That doesn't sound like fun" she said looking down at her lap.

I put my hand under her chin and lifter it up to face me. I leaned closed to her with a smile on my face I said "We'll make it fun".

Her face lit up again. "Really" she asked her eyes sparkling. "We'll have the time of our life" I said leaning back into my chair.

"Promise" she said putting out her pinky finger.

"Promise"

Not to soon after the flight attendant came with our food. We ate happily in peace waiting another 4 hours to get off this plane.

Finally the plane landed and the pilot came on the speakers.

"Thank you for flying with American Airlines. Enjoy the rest of your day and we hope to see you again"

I grabbed Arty and Demi's hand and made sure we got all our things before coming off the plane.

I got a text from my dad saying that he'll meet us at the luggage claim area. By the now the rest of the family were probably waiting for us since we were seated all the way in the back of the plane and the others were in the front.

Still holding onto Demi's and Arthemis hand firmly we made our way to the luggage claim.

Standing there was the rest of my family included Declan. "Hey Declan" I yelled giving him a bone crushing hug. "Declan" screamed Demi and Arthemis jumping into his opening arms.

"Hey girls" he said picking them. He placed the back on the floor after he kissed each of their cheeks.

"Now that everyone's here lets get going" dad said patting Declan's shoulder.

Declan placed our things on a cart and we all walked to the mini van. I got in and Darcy took a seat next to me. She placed Arthemis on her lap. Darcy is older then me by 2 years. She absolutely adores Arthemis and the other way around.

I can tell that Darcy would make a great mother.

"So how was your flight…..you were all the way in the back" I heard Darcy ask Arthemis.

"It was fun, me and Demi colored in my drawing book and we ate honey mustard chicken nuggets" Arthemis answered in one long breath.

Darcy faced me and showed me one of her hearty smiled.

"She's so cute" she whispered to me "She gets her looks from her mother" John commented from behind us.

"I know right I'm beautiful" I said framing my face.

"Yeah…uh huh"

We all laughed, I turned back to look out the window as nothing but green color past us by.

After about a 2 hour drive the car came to a stop in front of a mansion/house what ever you want to call it.

"Wow…it' beautiful in person" mom said climbing out of the car. Raise your hand if you guys are wondering why most of my mom's kids that are I their 20s still lives with her.

I'm guessing a lot of you. Mom wants her kids to be as close to her as possible. So most of us wants to stay because we love our family so much. The only person who moved out was Declan. He has a 2 year old son and is now getting married to his fiancée Dalia.

Everyone went inside and mom told us our room arrangements.

Once everyone got settled in mom called for a family meeting in the family den.

I walked into the den and took a seat on the couch next to Arthemis who was playing with her Barbie dolls.

"Okay guys we have a busy schedule this week" mom announced.

"We all have to get ready for the dress rehearsal dinner for tonight. Make sure you guys look presentable. As in dresses for girls, and dress pants and ties for the guys. Everyone understands" She ordered/asked.

"Yes mom" we all said getting up from our spots.

"Ah…I didn't say you can leave. There's still more. Joseph did you get your tux?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"It's already done"

"Okay that's wonderful. Cassie did you get Arthemis's shoes for her dress." She asked me.

"Yeah"

"Alright that it. Go get dress"

Everyone left the room to go get dress.

"Come on babe" I said grabbing Arthemis's hand.

"But I'm playing with my dolls" she said trying to pull away.

"You can play with them later" I said picking her up from the floor and walking towards her and Demi's room.

"Mommy please just a little while longer. Please!" she cried.

"Arthemis I already said no. You're going to have to wait till later" I looked down at Arthemis to see her face all flushed up and tears were starting to run down her face.

"I'm sorry babe. How about you play with your dolls while I take my bath first. Would you like that?" I asked giving her a kiss on her forehead. I know I gave in, but hey I can't stand to see my baby cry.

She nodded her head but her eyes still remained wet.

"Go on, I'll be down when I'm done." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to go play with her dolls.

I turn to walk into the bathroom and caught my 12 year old sister Ashley in the door way.

"Hey kiddo" I said walking over to her.

"Hey. You know you gave in to quickly" she said laughing.

"Ahh…don't remind me." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. You see what I love about my family is that we have a cool brotherly sisterly relationship with each other. It comes in handy a lot.

I got into the shower and washed my hair out and cleaned myself with the wash cloth.

I got dressed in a simple yet elegant outfit. It is a knee length white dress with a black belt just below the chest. With a white camisole and black heels to pair it off. (on profile)

I walked down the stairs and into the den.

I kneeled down to Arthemis's height "Come on let go get you ready"

Once I got her all cleaned up I put her in a thick strap pink dress. She sat on her bed and I helped her slip her white sandals on.

I put her hair in a half up half down style and put a head band on her.

"Let's go" my mom yelled just when I was coming down the stairs with Arthemis.

"You look amazing girls" she commented.

"You look great to mom" I said walking towards the van.

* * *

**So there you have it. My new story. Review and tell me what you think. Does any body know what's going to happen at the dinner party? (*wink*wink) I'll try to update, but you know school is in the way.**

**But the next chapter for this is coming out Saturday so stay tuned. Oh and watch out for a new chapter of I wanna know you! Hugs and kisses from Sasha.**

**The family:**

**Parents: Kevin and Debra Claros**

**1. Declan-25 + Dalia-24= Oliver-2**

**Twins:**

**2, 3. John and Joseph-24**

**4. Darcy-23**

**5. Cassie-21= Arthemis-5**

**Twins:**

**6, 7. Joseyln and Justine-19=Caitilin-1**

**8. Brittny-17**

**9. Cameron-15**

**10. Jordan-14**

**Triplets:**

**11, 12, 13. Kate, Ashley, Melvin-12**

**14. Demi-5**


	2. dinner party part 1

**Together!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything but twilight!**

**Summary: 21 year old single mother Cassie Gerkins moves to Forks with her family. With the oldest of the siblings getting married everything is chaotic. In the mist of all this will she find romance with single father Edward?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Dinner party**

**Cassie (pov)**

Dad pulled in front of a restaurant, which I assumed is where the dinner party would be held. Everyone piled out of the car careful not to ruin their party outfits. Joseph held the door opened so everyone can walk in. Darcy's heels click and clacked against the marbled floor as she mad her way over to me.

"This place seems nice." She said inspecting the concrete walls. I agreeing with her turned to visualize the scene in front of me. The floors marble, the walls stone, classy looking decorations. I was clearly impressed. A light tap was felt on my right shoulder.

"What?" I asked turning to the person in question. I looked down at my 15 year old sister Cameron.

"Can I borrow your lip gloss?" she asked biting on her bottom lips stopping all blood flow. Reaching into my purse I pulled out my lip gloss and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said applying the product to her slightly chapped lip.

"Your welcome." I said stuffing the lip gloss back into my purse.

"Girls hurry up!" my mom scolded.

Turning on my heel I made my way over to my mom who was greeting people. I spotted Dalia and walked over to her.

"Congratulations." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek while giving her a side hugs.

"Thank you."

I walked over to where Darcy who was standing in the corner.

"Aren't you going to congratulate her?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

Darcy looked over to Dalia and rolled her eyes.

"I still don't like her to this day, so what makes you think I want to talk to her." She whispered loudly enough for me to hear.

"If you don't make an effort mom will be very mad at you." I told her.

"Well I could handle mom." She said grabbing my hand and leading me to the table. We took our seats and I made sure Arthemis was seated next to me.

"Okay, I'd like to thank everyone for making an appearance today for a very special purpose. Mom dad I'd like you to meet some friend I've made here in forks." Declan announced.

"Guys this is Carlisle his wife Esme and their kids Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward with his daughter Elizabeth." Declan went on.

My eyes wandered off to the person who Declan announced as Edward, then to his daughter. His daughter was a splitting image of him bronze curls that past her shoulders, bright smile, blue green eyes. She was such an adorable little girl. She reminded me a lot like Arthemis.

I turned to Arthemis who was drinking out of a tall glass.

"Don't spill it." I warned her. She placed the glass back on the table.

"Don't worry mommy I won't." she said turning her attention to across the table. I followed her line of view who was directed at the little girl Elizabeth.

"You want to go say hi to her." I asked. Arthemis looked in thought for a second but then she nodded her head yes.

"Go on." I said helping her out of her chair. She hesitated walking over there.

"Mommy can you come with me?" she asked nibbling on her small finger nails. Getting out of my chair I grabbed Arthemis's hand and led her over to where Edward and Elizabeth were seated. I lightly tapped Edward on his shoulder waiting to get his attention.

He turned around and I flashed him a small smile which he returned.

"Hello, I'm Cassie Claros and this is my daughter Arthemis." I said putting my hand out to shake. I know stupid who gives handshakes any more. Keep it together Cassie you've gone over board, stay in line.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Elizabeth." he answered lightly gripping my hand to shake. I watched as Elizabeth shyly moved behind her father, blocking her face from view.

"Well I'm sorry to bother you but my daughter wanted to come and say hi to Elizabeth, she's to shy to come by herself." Still holding onto Arthemis's hand I pushed her slightly forward towards Elizabeth.

"It's no bother at all go ahead." He stated.

"Don't be shy Arty say hi." I pushed.

Arthemis took her hand out of her mouth.

"Hello." She finally whispered softly. Elizabeth walked out form behind her dad.

"Hello." She replied back.

"How old are you?" Arthemis asked Elizabeth. Holding up five fingers Elizabeth said "five'

"So am I" Arthemis replied happily. Pulling up a seat I sat down watching both girls interact as if they were best friends for years.

"They seem to be hitting it of" Edward commented in my ear. Leaning back in my seat I nodded in agreement.

"So what do you think of forks?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"There's nothing much to think about when you haven't seen anything yet." I said shrugging.

"You haven't seen forks yet?" he stated looking shocked. Shaking my head I said "Nope" popping the p.

"What you need is a tour guide"

"Is that an offer Mr. Cullen" I asked. Nudging my arm "Only if you want me to." He whispered.

"I would love to." I said facing him. A dazzling smile appeared on his face.

"Great, how does Saturday 4pm sound?" he asked holding his blackberry in his hand.

"Perfect."

"What's your number and address?" grabbing his self phone I inserted everything and he did the same for mine.

"So I'll pick you and Arthemis up okay" Edward said putting his cell phone in his pocket. Giving him a kiss on the cheek I stood up from my seat.

"It was nice talking to you….come on Arthemis" I said holding my hand out for her to grab. Smiling to myself we made our way back to our seats.

* * *

**Review if you want to see part two!**


End file.
